Stuck In The Middle With You
by BadeIsYourWay
Summary: "Clowns to the left of me jokers to the right here I am...Stuck in the middle with you...No wait, it would be Bed underneath of us, ceiling over top then here I am stuck in the middle with you." Even though she rolled her eye's she gave him a small smil"


_**Authors Note;; Well, guess who's back? Wow that was really stupid...Anyway sorry about that introduction, anyway just to let you know I will be trying to update some of my stories possibly this weekend but this one-shot wont let me sleep...So, yea this is fluff by the way...Well I tried to make it that way.**_

_**Disclaimer;; Yes...I am Dan Schnider who broke all of the Bade and Seddie hearts...**_

* * *

Beck Oliver yawned to his self as he walked up the stairs that belonged to him and his fiance, Jade West until he finally reached there room. He stopped at the door frame with a small smile as he seen the girl with her back resting on the back bored legs crossed and mouth slightly opened as her eyes were glued to the book in her hand 'Helter Skelter'. He smiled and little and walked to the end of the bed before crawling ontop of it grabbing Jade by her thigh as he turned them around to where he was laying down and she was straddling him wich caused her to drop the book in the process. She looked over at the book that was sitting on the floor with her mouth in a "O" shape.

"You...did not!" She sighed trying to get up but he was way stronger than her. "I'm staying here because I wanna stay here." She added quickly noticeing that she wasnt going to get up soon. A laugh escaped the tan boy's mouth as he closed his eye's.

"Sure Jade...Sure."

"Sure Beck...Sure." Jade copied in her "Beck" voice that sounded entirely nothing like Beck, but she had fun with it. He smiled up at her and she couldn't help but get lost in those eye's of his, they're gorgeous and oh- my god she has to stop before she turns into this huge sap!

"Really Jade...Really." He said in a voice that he tried his best on to sound like her she just rolled her eyes as he grinned.

"Don't be so imature Beck." She said with an annoyance tone.

Ignoring her comment on how copying people is being imature he just gives her a simple answer; "You like it when i'm imature." She say's nothing but places her hand on his cheek and lean down until their lip's are against eachother's moveing perfectly as her hair falls over their faces like a curtin to hide them from the world. Beck's hands move from her thigh to her sides as his tongue runs across her bottom lip and she dosent waste time in opening her mouth. There tongues fight against eachother and it's just really perfect. Her's becomes weak and his explores every part of her mouth as his hand travels to her thigh again until she's at the bottom and he's hovering over her as he looks down at this beautifull girl that happens to be his fiance and he wonders, _How did I get so lucky? _She gives him one of those smiles that are reserved for him only before she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down until there lips are in contact again. It's a short and simple kiss this time, nothing major and she pulls back trying to catch her brathe as she closes her eyes and he leans down to give her a hug. He went to raise up but stopped once he heard Jade yell and his hair wouldn't let go of something as he groaned out into the barely lit room.

"Not again." He honestly thought it was hillarious but it's happened so many times he just usually expects it at times when he pulls away from her. She laughs a little looking up at him as she tries to get his hair untangled from her eye pierceing, He smiles back and kisses her lips quickly before looking at her again.

"Soo...Come here often?" He asked with a small grin as he winked his eye.

"Beck Oliver, shut up before you make me rip this thing off my face." She said trying to calm her laughter.

"Sorry babe...sorry."

"Mhmmm..."

"Clowns to the left of me jokers to the right here I am...Stuck in the middle with you...No wait, it would be Bed underneath of us, ceiling over top then here I am stuck in the middle with you." Even though she rolled her eye's she gave him a small smile as she released his hair from the silver jelewry.

"Your so weird." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Your like it when i'm weird." He smiled.

"I love you..."

He smiled up at her before replying "I love you too."

"Okay, im done with this corny sappy stuff...Stop, and get my book! You made me loose my page I swear Beck, what the heck?"

* * *

_**Authors Note;; Finished! Tell me what you think, even if you hated it. **_


End file.
